


This is Home: Acceptance

by bisexualelephants



Series: This Is Home [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Arguing, Baker! Patton, Cat Cafe, Crying, Dating, Fashion! Virgil, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Platonic Logicality - Freeform, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Teacher! Logan, Writer! Roman, implied nsfw, platonic royality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualelephants/pseuds/bisexualelephants
Summary: Virgil feels out of place and he doesn’t know if he can handle the rejection of the others.





	This is Home: Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Virgil, Patton, Logan, Roman, mentions of Virgil’s Mother, mentions of Morgan, mentions of Logan’s Mother  
> Warnings: Arguing, Implied NSFW, mentions of Crying  
> Word Count: 2500ish

It’s been a few weeks now since Virgil moved in. It was alright… he supposed he had worse with college roommates; when they would throw parties and yell at him to do all the chores. Here, Virgil didn’t do a lot of chores really. He basically helped wash dishes. Logan liked to plan so he created chore charts for all of them.

Patton typically just cooked dinner unless he insisted on taking over another’s regular chore. Logan vacuumed and dusted the house (it was the only thing he could do with only one hand). Roman was in charge of the bathrooms and although he complained at first, declaring bias and how it was unfair, the four of them were all very tidy so it really wasn’t that big of a deal besides killing all the bacteria. And of course Virgil washed and put away the dishes as well as take out the trash. They were in charge of their own rooms and their cleanliness.

Living here was fine, Virgil decided, but like usual, he didn’t feel like he fit in.

Logan and Patton seemed very close. Virgil watched Patton many times as he wrapped Logan’s hand up many times in bandages. He was curious on how Logan obtained such blisters but was too afraid to ask. The two would talk a lot, mostly about their day and about the people they interacted with. It seemed like very serious talk… until Patton made a pun and Logan tried his best to look annoyed before going back to reading.

Roman and Patton also seemed close. In a different way though. The two would play a lot of video games in the living room and were extremely noisy. It seemed like they were having a lot of fun, but Virgil always declined whenever Patton offered him to join. Roman seemed relieved every time Virgil said no. Whenever those two talked, it was about romance whether it be about a chick-flick the two watched or want to watch or about Patton’s boyfriend and Roman’s various crushes on cute customers.

Roman and Logan were more conflicting however. Virgil overheard a lot of their bickering and all they ever did was argue. They could have the same opinion and everything, but they still took different sides from what seemed like spite. There was very little common ground between the two and Virgil was on his last nerve from hearing Roman’s offensive cries and Logan slamming the door on his way out of it got to serious. Virgil liked to stay away from Roman and Logan if he could.

Patton was different, and Virgil decided it was his age. He just turned 32 in January and seemed very mature compared to the other two who acted like rivaling teenagers in an anime or something. Virgil was actually invited to his birthday lunch and was basically pressured into attending…

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton peaked into the room when Virgil grunted out a “yeah” after a knock on his door. His room was very dark inside. He always had his curtains closed and he never used the ceiling light. He had a lamp and a few strings of fairy lights for the ability to see. Apparently Patton didn’t like entering because of his spider curtains, but Virgil was just glad he got his privacy. The other two weren’t interested at all in his room too.

“So tomorrow-” Patton cleated his throat. “Well, tomorrow is my birthday and Logan, Roman, and I are going out to lunch. I was wondering if you could come. It would mean a lot to me.”

When Virgil says pressured, he means that that was all Patton had to say to make him feel guilty if he decided not to go. So Virgil trudged out of the house the next day at eleven and attempted to look for the café’s address Patton had sent him. It took awhile because he had to walk due to the issue that he didn’t have a driver’s license.

His mother tried convincing him time and time again that it would be beneficial to have one, but he didn’t see the point since he couldn’t afford a car of his own. Not to mention the fact that he was too anxious to drive. Sure, he was also anxious of getting an Uber incase of a serial killer driver or getting on a bus when an accident occurred or a train when terrorists decided to attack. He was anxious of a lot of things, no one will ever get him on a plane, but just thinking about driving made him nauseous. So many road rules, you had to be so vigilant about the environment around you, and you could never ever compensate for another reckless driver. He couldn’t handle that.

Walking seemed the easiest for Virgil. It got him his exercise and as long as he stayed away from creepy alleyways and got home before dark, he felt pretty safe. He could pop in his earbuds and he was at his destination in no time. He even had his own parasol to block himself from the sun; he gets really bad sunburn that no sunscreen can block.

Virgil finally makes it to the café and it turns out it was a cat café. He grinned and rushed inside to meet all the cats and kittens.

“There he is!” Virgil turned towards Patton’s voice and saw him and Roman sitting at a table. “Over here, Virgil!”

Virgil gave a small, lame wave before walking over and sitting down. “Hey.”

“Hello, kiddo!” Patton beamed. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“What’s with the umbrella?” Roman asked. “It’s completely clear skies today.”

“It’s a parasol. It blocks the sun, not the rain.”

Roman made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “That’s cool. If only it was a different color with like flowers on it instead of being just plain black.”

“Like my soul,” Virgil snipped back making Roman roll his eyes.

“You right, you emo nightmare.”

“I think that that is a neat idea!” Patton said. “Very clever.”

“Well, I didn’t come up with the idea of parasol. I just use one.”

“But it’s clever of you to use one! Protection from the sun is _very_ important! You don’t want skin cancer.”

“Ugh, I become a red lobster when out in the sun,” Roman groaned. “It’s awful!”

“Suits your crabby personality.”

“First off, crabs and lobsters are two different animals. Second, I am not crabby! Third, that’s rich coming from literal Sebastian from the Little Mermaid.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I’m obviously Flotsam and Jetsam, idiot.”

“I’m surprised you even know who the eels are, eel.”

“Of course I know,” Virgil hurumphed. “But I also know that Ariel is stupid because she just signed a contract without having her mer-lawyer look over all the fine print and stipulations.”

“How dare you! She was in love!”

“With a man she literally just saw once.”

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?” Patton asked. “I’ve had love at first sight!”

“See, Patton gets it,” Roman exclaimed. “Why do you have to make everything so dark?”

“Just the way I am, Princey.”

“I wonder where Logan is,” Patton said all of the sudden, checking his phone for the time. “Do you think he got lost?”

“Who cares? I’m really hungry. Can we start without him?”

“I really want to see some cats…” Virgil mumbled.

“I didn’t know you were a cat person, Virgil.”

He shrugged. “I like all animals. They make me relaxed and calm.”

Patton grinned. “I love all animals too! Except spiders. They’re evil.”

“I like spiders. They’re interesting.”

“How can a spider be anywhere remotely interesting?” Roman asked with a slight shudder.

“Have you ever watched a spider weave a web? It’s memorizing.”

“Yeah, and then they use said web to trap you and eat you!”

“They don’t eat you. They drink your blood, like a vampire.” Virgil bared his teeth as if he had fangs.

“You’re just proving my conspiracy theory of being a vampire.”

“What’s your proof that I’m not a vampire.”

“You’re not special enough to be a vampire.” Deep down, Roman didn’t mean it. He was getting sick of this conversation though and once he saw the look on Virgil’s face he knew he won and it was game over and he was satisfied. A win was a win.

Virgil hunched over and stared at the table. Of course Roman wouldn’t like him still, of course Patton isn’t saying anything. He’s basically inessential to the whole group. What was he thinking in coming here? That they’d all have lunch together and become best friends? How stupid.

“H-Hey, there’s Logan!” Patton pointed in a direction but Virgil’s eyes didn’t follow.

“I apologize for being late,” said Logan with his cool voice that was like a melting icicle.

“Heck on a speck, what took you so long?!” Roman exclaimed.

“I thought Patton had given me the wrong address. He is allergic to cats.”

Patton laughed, waving his hand. “I took some allergy medicine before hand! I’ll be fine!”

Logan sighed and sat down between Virgil and Roman, peering down at the former who was buried behind his menu. “Are you alright, Virgil?”

Virgil merely shrugged and avoided eye contact. Logan decided to let him be. However, he didn’t miss how Virgil continued to mope throughout their lunch. It wasn’t until they got into the cat room when he finally pushed Roman’s harsh words aside and started to pet every single cat he could. Patton did the same, cooing and giggling about how cute they were while Roman and Logan just watched the two.

Roman was more of a dog person himself while Logan never really saw the point of a pet. But deep in his memory he did remember finding a liter of kittens with Morgan and how she wanted to keep them. Logan said that their Mother would never allow it, and he was right, but he still helped Morgan find homes for them.

One particularly old white cat pounced up onto Logan’s lap and batted gently at his tie. Logan froze, not knowing what to do. Was he suppose to pet her? She shouldn’t be playing with his tie when she has claws but he couldn’t push her off. He couldn’t pick her up, he didn’t know how to without hurting her. She’s getting fur all over his black dress shirt.

Virgil smirked at the man. “You know she’s just a cat and not poisonous or something.”

Logan cleared his throat, staring into the cat’s big blue eyes. “I understand that, but what am I supposed to do?”

Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle. Logan always acted like he knew everything, and he probably knew a lot, but when it came to the most simple things…

He got up, taking two of the kittens who were clinging to his sweatshirt to sit down beside the lost man. He scratched behind the white cat’s ear which made her purr. “Like this, nerd. She’s super sweet.”

Logan glanced over at Virgil who looked as if he was in the state of euphoria. The cats appeared to like him as well, climbing on and off his lap, nuzzling their head against his arms and neck. “I am going to deduce that you enjoy the company of cats.”

“Yeah… I wish that I could adopt them all.”

Logan shook his head. “Although Thomas said he would allow an animal in the house, I deem it a highly problematic to adopt a cat, yet alone all of them.”

The younger rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“Sherlock?” Logan frowned. “I am not Sherlock Holmes. Nor is my name is Sherlock. I do not understand.”

Virgil couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, covering his mouth. “It’s an expression, dude.”

“O-oh, I see.” The professor cleared his throat, glancing away. “I apologize, I just I’m not… hip?... with the slang people use to replace typical words of the English language.”

This time, Virgil bursted with laughter. “Oh gosh, you’re so funny!”

Logan frowned, not finding what he said amusing. “I am not funny. I’m a very serious person. I wear a necktie.”

“You wear a necktie, of course. You know, for how you act like you know everything, you’re quite dense aren’t you. Haha!”

“Excuse me?” Irritation and hurt bubbles within Logan’s chest. “I am not dense! And as for acting as if I know everything, I know more than most. I don’t see you with an Astrophysics degree, Astrology, an English, and a teacher’s. I attended four different universities around the state, including the University of Florida, to achieve the highest education and I shall not be made a fool by a boy who doesn’t know who he’s talking to.”

Virgil stopped laughing awhile ago. His face was completely flushed with embarrassment and his attention was split between the other eyes in the room that were staring at the pair and a very angry Logan who was now standing. “It was just a joke…” he muttered, avoiding all eye contact as he stared at the floor. Even the cats left him because Logan raised his voice.

“Well it appears that you are not funny either.” Logan grabbed his bag before quickly leaving the café. Virgil wanted to die, completely humiliated and guilty as Patton rushed to his side.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said, placing a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “He sometimes gets like that.”

“You made a record though.” Roman was standing beside Patton. “Typically he runs out the first day someone moves in. I spent literally an hour with him and he left!”

Virgil shrugged Patton’s hand off. “Don’t touch me. I’m going home. Sorry I ruined everything.”

“Oh, kiddo. You didn’t ruin anything! Please don’t leave!” Patton’s words fell on deaf ears because Virgil was out the door in no time.

Roman sighed. “Don’t waste your breath, Pat. He’s no better than Logan it seems.”

In the end of it all, Roman left too because he had to go back to work. Patton called Cooper and ended up crying. Virgil hid in his room for the next three days, not eating at all. And Logan sat in his car, staring at the steering wheel because he couldn’t do anything else without ripping his hair out.

He wanted to drive to the nearest bar and find someone to make him forget for at least two hours; forget how he’s constantly being undermined and made like a fool. But he had a class to teach, the class he worked for four years to get. He couldn’t just not show up now because someone called him dense.

It wasn’t Virgil’s voice that was running through his head. It was his mother’s because no matter what he said or argued he couldn’t stand up for himself nor could he prove her wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
